


Untouched

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is uncertain about Steve's claims of virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/23047948038/loki-has-always-been-slender-especially-by-the).

Loki has always been slender, especially by the Asgardian standards that worship brute strength and hulking might over the sharper wit that comes with intelligence. Yet Loki looks down at Steve Rogers, spread on the bed beneath him, and for once he can see the appeal in physical bulk. It isn’t the strength itself that appeals to him; it is the ability to overpower it.

There is no true conquest in bringing humankind to its knees; to make a weak man bow is worth nothing more than an absent-minded threat.

Getting Steve onto his back had been a far more difficult task, but now Loki has his hands on him he has the power to make him tremble and moan. Steve reacts like a man who has never been touched before, although Loki finds it difficult to believe that he could remain pure in a world of temptation.

He has pulled away the ridiculous garb of ‘Captain America’ to discover the man underneath, now blocked from him only by tidy white underwear. Beneath all of the blue, Steve’s skin is warm and inviting, and he is so responsive to the slightest touch. He shivers with hardly any provocation.

“Are you truly untouched?” Loki asks, breathing the question with a touch of reverence. The thought of being the one to deflower one of Earth’s mightiest warriors sends a shiver of raw delight through him. He looks down at Steve, beneath him like a tribute, and allows himself to hope for the pleasure of corruption.

He peels away Steve’s underwear and leaves him bared to his gaze. A flush heats every inch of Steve’s skin, as if he has something to be ashamed of rather than take pride in. Loki’s fingers steal every touch that he can, before sinking into Steve’s blonde hair and pulling his proud head back. His mouth descends onto Steve’s neck, licking his way from collarbone to jawline.

When he begins to mouth his way across Steve’s skin, the soldier finally snaps. He flips their positions, leaving Loki laughing and gleeful as Steve pins him down, his large hands covering Loki’s wrists. The laugh is silenced when Steve kisses him, all defiance and enthusiasm. Loki’s amusement fades to a hearty moan, and he tangles his fingers into Steve’s hair and holds him in place, determined to kiss all that innocence away.


End file.
